Mystic Lady
by ShimmeringEvil
Summary: Lily is new to hogwarts, and is goin into her 6th year. Will she find friends? Romance? Does she have a deadly secret?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are all J.K. Rowling's. Except a couple of characters I made up. And a couple of lyrics or so from songs.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic. Please don't be harsh.....Okay on with the story. Okay I changed the story a little bit. Sorry for not updating.  
  
Mystic Lady  
  
Chapter 1: She's damn hot!  
  
Lily Evans was standing on Platform 9 and 3/4; she just came out of the magical barrier and was looking around. She was wearing knee-high boots, short pleat skirt, short-sleeve tight fitted shirt on with "evil" written over it in black letters, and had her red hair with blonde highlights down that fell down to her hips.  
  
She was wearing a Dooney & Bourke mini purse (A/N:you know the knew ones that came out with the pink heart) and was wearing Gucci sunglasses. In other words you would say she was a rich bitch.  
  
She was looking around but it was deserted. It was October 28, 1976, and she was going into her 6th year. She was going to Malibu's Witchcraft School For Witches, but her dad had a new business, which was located in England. So therefore she had to move.  
  
She lived with just her dad. Her parents divorced when she was 4, and her mom moved to New York and took her Sister, Petunia, along with her. Lily was really pissed though, she didn't want to move away from her friends that she made while at her school. She loved her school everyone was just like her and that's what she liked about it the most.  
  
She also had a couple of deep, dark secrets that she hasn't told anyone about. (A/N:You'll find out in later chapters) She was taking the Hogwarts Express by herself since all the students have left close to 2 months ago.  
  
"Man this sucks", she said, while she was loading up her trunk. She walked up her the steps on the train and found a compartment. She looked out the window, when she felt the train lurch forward. She began to think of how her life would be like now since she moved, and now that she was going to a different school.  
  
She was really tired; she didn't get a good night's sleep the night before because of her worrying. Once she laid her head on the glass window she fell asleep immediately.  
  
Six hours later she woke up to the pouring rain outside the window. It was dark and dreary and when she was ready to get a book out, the train conductor's voice came on and said they would arrive at Hogwarts in Five minutes.  
  
She decided to get her stuff together and when she was done the train lurched to a stop. Upon the rocky hill she saw the most enormous castle she's ever seen in her life. She saw a carriage and guessed that was where she was supposed to go.  
  
She got inside and it lurched forward. Ten minutes later she was near the gate entrance. She ran out, because it was still raining, and opened the giant door. She was greeted by Professor Mcgannagal. (A/N: s/p?)  
  
"Welcome Miss Evans, please come this way the students are at dinner right now so I hope you don't mind getting sorted in front of them all" Professor Mcgonnagal said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes like hell she disnt mind the more people the more fun. "No Professor I don't mind, the more people there the more fun it will be", as lily voiced her thoughts.  
  
Minerva looked at her curiously, but continued walking to the Great Hall. When they reached the doors Lily smirked. "Boy is this going to be fun', she thought.  
  
"Sirius will you shut up", James yelled as he was getting annoyed at his friend's wining about where's the food. Even though he was wondering what was taking so long himself. All of a sudden the doors opened wide and revealed Professor Mcgonnagal and a WHOA a very hot chick!  
  
She walked behind the professor confidently. All the guys at all the houses including slytherin and himself were looking at her with mouths hanging open wide. Then Dumbledore stood up and said, "We have a new student joining us for her 6th year.  
  
All the guys were probably hoping she was in their house. She walked up to the stool as Professor Mcgonnagal called her name out. She went up to the stool and put the hat on her head. She seemed to be arguing with the hat finally after 5 minutes the sorting hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" I including all the guys shouted for joy at the table and clapped very loudly.  
  
She smirked and seemed to be loving all the attention. She walked to the table and sat by my, the only chair that was left open. All of a sudden, before she sat down, Siruis pinched her ass. "Damn your ass is fineee!" I smacked my forehead as she got the look as if she was ready to punch him, great going Sirius.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
And I was right. She smacked him right across the face. It could be heard throughout the Great Hall. Everyone went quiet and stared at her.  
  
"Excuseeeee me; what gives you the right to come up to me and pinch my ass??? You good for nothing asshole!" And with that she walked out of the Great Hall, slamming the doors behind her. A/N: Hello again! Sorry for not updating things are a little hectic. I changed the last part a little bit. Is it better? Worse? Review please! I only got 1 review last time.....no flames please  
  
Thanx! ~Shimmeringevil~  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
She was crying I could tell  
  
I walked up to her and she angrily wiped the tears away.  
  
"Whats wrong", I said"  
  
I then saw a black bruise forming on her wrists and face.  
  
Furiously I whispered in a deadly whisper "Who did this to you!!!!" 


End file.
